


Mutinerie

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 700!, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear of Death, Fuck Or Die, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kraglin laisse échapper un gémissement quand Taserface frappe son capitaine à répétition, il n'a jamais voulu ça, que tout cela se produise, qu'il perde tous ses amis en moins d'une heure, que sa seule famille se déchire par sa faute. Il n'a jamais souhaité tout ça.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Taserface, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: MarvelShot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907665
Kudos: 4





	Mutinerie

Mutinerie

  
Kraglin n'est pas très certain que ce soit une bonne chose, enfin, il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais c'est surtout par rapport à lui. Il a provoqué une mutinerie, alors qu'il voulait juste que ce soit la fin de l'histoire ''d'amour'' entre leur capitaine et Quill. C'était trop demandé de voir le capitaine se venger véritablement de Quill ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il trahit ?! Kraglin voulait juste que le gamin respecte Yondu... Maintenant, ce n'est plus comme avant. Tous ses amis, Tullk par exemple, ceux qui étaient contre la mutinerie, ont été jetés dans le vide de l'espace. Par sa faute. S'il avait fermé sa gueule, tout serait normal, et le rongeur serait déjà mort auprès de la femme en or ! Tout ça par sa faute ! Son capitaine est attaché sur une chaise pendant que Rocket se fout de Taserface, le petit arbre est dans une cage. Kraglin est dans la foule des Ravageurs, il se sent mal, et le fait que l'une des filles de Thanos soit si peu loin de lui ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux. Il a peur que Yondu ne puisse jamais redevenir son capitaine, à cause de lui.

  
Kraglin laisse échapper un gémissement quand Taserface frappe son capitaine à répétition, il n'a jamais voulu ça, que tout cela se produise, qu'il perde tous ses amis en moins d'une heure, que sa seule famille se déchire par sa faute. Il n'a jamais souhaité tout ça. Quand il relève la tête de ses chaussures et de ses complaintes, Kraglin ne peut que remarquer qu'un silence de mort règne. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Est-ce qu'ils ont tous entendu son gémissement ? Si tel est le cas, il est dans la merde. Taserface s'approche de lui, la foule s'écarte, et il se retrouve en face à face avec le nouveau capitaine. Oh, ça ne sent pas bon, dans les deux sens.

  
''Kraglin, quelque chose à dire ? As-tu quelque chose à nous partager ? Tu veux défendre Yondu ?'' Kraglin n'est pas petit, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme tel sous le regard de braise de Taserface

''N-Non !''

''Vraiment ? Et pourtant tu viens de gémir quand j'ai frappé Udonta ! Tu l'aimes Kraglin ?!''

''Non ! Je... C'est moi qui ait provoqué la mutinerie, je suis des vôtres !''

''Shh Kraglin, on va plutôt tester ta loyauté devant tout le monde au lieu de te laisser bégayer sur place.''

  
Kraglin a vraiment, vraiment peur. Taserface le ramène au centre de la pièce, devant Yondu et Rocket. Il finit à genoux, tous les regards pointés sur lui. Il serait prêt à pleurer pour que son capitaine le sorte de cette situation, mais il doit montrer sa fidélité aux Ravageurs. Kraglin doit rester digne. Pourtant, son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine, il n'a pas l'impression que tout va bien se passer, pour lui, le rongeur et son capitaine. Il mord sa lèvre quand Taserface le prend par les cheveux et le dépose à genoux devant Yondu, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le capitaine a le regard vide, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Oh seigneur qu'a-t-il fait...

  
''Suce la bite du capitaine, et je te laisserai retourner dans nos rangs, Kraglin.''

''Non, je ne ferai jamais ça au... À Yondu.''

''Parce que tu l'aimes, Kraglin ? Allez, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà couché ensemble, tu dors dans sa chambre, ne va pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! Fais-le ou sinon je vous tue tous les deux.''

''...Bien...''

  
S'il ne le fait pas au moins par instinct de survie, il le fait aussi pour sauver son capitaine. Kraglin prend sur lui et glisse le pantalon et le caleçon de Yondu, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble depuis longtemps, parce que Quill les frustrait, parce qu'ils étaient occupés, etc... Il prend sa bite dans sa bouche et fait en sorte de garder son regard sur celui de Yondu, c'est si dur de ne pas pouvoir lire ses émotions, il veut savoir ce qu'il pense de ça, de sa soumission. Une main le presse plus profondément sur la bite de Yondu, il a l'impression qu'il va finir par étouffer, quand il sent des doigts sur son dos. Non. Taserface lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Kraglin fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, il doit être plus fort que ça. Taserface ne prend pas soin de son trou et le pénètre. Le consentement doit être surfait pour lui... Kraglin se concentre sur sa respiration, sur le regard de Yondu. Il survivra.

  
____________________

  
Kraglin a du mal à marcher normalement. Tous les autres font la fête avec Groot, mais lui n'y prend pas part, pas après cette humiliation. Il a dû donner à Nebula un nouveau bras et un vaisseau, il n'a pas réussi à croiser son regard, c'est à peine s'il a réussi à tenir une discussion avec elle. Nebula a tout vu. Comme tous les autres. Rocket, Yondu, les Ravageurs. Ils ne pourront jamais oublier cette vision, le First Mate du Capitaine Ravageur Yondu Udonta violé par Taserface, devant tout l'équipage. Quel échec... Kraglin continue de serrer les dents en marchant vers la cellule de Yondu et Rocket, il a le prototype de flèche dans une main et Groot sur son épaule. Il ne veut pas laisser tout ce qu'il aime tomber en ruine.

  
Il dépose le petit arbre sur le sol et jette le prototype sur le sol de la cellule du capitaine. Il n'espère pas être excusé pour ce qu'il a fait, mais il ne veut pas laisser Yondu mourir. La porte de la cellule s'ouvre et Yondu se relève, Kraglin est presque sûr qu'une fois que le prototype sera installé, la flèche transpercera son cœur. Il le mérite. Kraglin a envie de pleurer, il n'a jamais voulu que tout ça se déroule. Yondu pose sa main sur son épaule, il masque un léger frisson au contact (le dernier est celui de Taserface...) et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il s'attend à recevoir toute sa haine, il la mérite tellement.

  
''Tu vas bien, Kraglin ?'' Ce... N'est pas ce qu'il attendait

''Capitaine... Je suis tellement désolé...'' Kraglin a du mal à retenir ses larmes

''Ici, ici... Tout ira mieux plus tard, je te le promets.'' Yondu le tient contre lui pour le réconforter, tout ceci est tellement mieux que d'être sur le sol froid du hangar... Il est avec son seul et unique capitaine.

  
Fin


End file.
